kgrupos_spainfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ershi Lusarh
thumb|right|335 px 'Ershi Lusarh' *'Nombre:' Ershi Lusarh'thumb|322px|Logotipo Oficial' *'Nombre real:' Alejandro *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 19/10/1992 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Córdoba *'Estatura:' 1.72 *'Color oficial:' Naranja *'Nombre Fan Club:' Angels *'Debut:' 9/Febrero/2012 *'Pre-debut': 16/Junio/2011 Solista que busca la difusión de la música asiática, así como extender su cultura. Lo que más ha bailado ha sido K-pop pero tambien ha bailado C-pop y J-Pop a demás de canciones en inglés, siendo co-coreografo en una canción. 'Carrera:' 'Pre-Debut:' De pequeño bailaba con su hermano mayor, el cual hoy día vive de la música, siendo guitarrista, cantante, batería... Siempre lo animó a que hiciese cosas con la música. Hasta el 2009 no volvería a bailar, esta vez para el instituto donde aprendió para E.F. una canción libre; escogió Koda Kumi- Get Up & Move. y a parte bailó batuka. En la escuela de Artes tuvo que dar bailes de salón (Vals, Pasodoble y Merengue) todo con notables de 8. Hasta el 2011 no decidió intentar entrar en un grupo- Comenzó como integrante en el grupo KBB D.G. el 16 de Junio del 2011 en el cual estuvo al rededor de unos 6 meses hasta que decidió separarse y centrarse en perfeccionar y mejorar el baile en general. 'Debut:' El primer video que lanzó fue una prueba de la canción de Seung-ri (componente de Bigbang) VVIP. La canción con la que se lanzó a debutar como solista fue en la Chibi Japan Weekend de Madrid el 11 de Febrero del 2012 Bailando con la canción Betther together del cantante de la JYP Se7en. A partir de esa fecha ha bailado en diferentes eventos como Can you do it? en Córdoba o el Expotaku de Almería, en el último lugar fue donde más acogida tuvo. Lo llamarón de un Pub-karaoke en Córdoba llamado los Witis para que hiciese una exhibición en verano, bailó 6 canciones de diferentes grupos y solistas, en la cual decidió mostrar su repertorio hasta la fecha. 'Eventos (Concursos, Exhibiciones Flashmob):' *Exhibición Córdobaku Junio- Córdoba 2011 (Exhibición y Taller) *Cover Dance Festival- On-line 2011 (Finalista en Madrid) *Salón Manga de Andalucía- Granada 2011 (Exhibición) *In the house (Cultura Urbana)- Córdoba 2011 (Exhibición) *Festival benéfico Rakú- Córdoba 2011 (Exhibición) *Chibi Japan Weekend- Madrid 2012 (Debut) (Concurso) *Salón Manga Jerez- Jerez de la Frontera 2012 (Cádiz) (Concurso) *Cant You Do It?- Córdoba 2012 (Exhibición) *Cover Dance Festival- On-line 2012 (Concurso) *Expotaku- Almería 2012 (Exhibición) *Animacomic- Málaga 2012 (Exhibición) *JKNatsummer- Córdoba 2012 (Exhibición) *Witis Sala- Córdoba 2012 (Exhibición) *Ficzone- Granada 2012 (Exhibición y Flashmob) *Mangafest Got Talent- Sevilla 2012 (Concurso- Finalista) *Festival benéfico Rakú- Córdoba 2012 (Exhibición) *Asian Music Day- Córdoba 2013 (Exhibición) (Celebración un año bailando)thumb|288px|Aquakai- Colaboración con Lideum *Chibi Japan Weekend- Madrid 2013 (Exhibición y Concurso- Finalista) *Salón del Manga Jerez- Jerez de la Frontera (Cádiz) (Exhibición) *Korean Wave Day- Córdoba 2013 (Exhibición) *Ficzone- Granada 2013 (Concurso y Exhibición) *Rayka Got Talent- Málaga 2013 (Concurso) *Otaku2h- Dos Hermanas (Sevilla) 2013 (Concurso 2ª posición) *Caseta la Cuadra- Fería de Córdoba 2013 (Exhibición) *Calle del Infierno- Feria de Córdoba 2013 (Flashmob) *Cover Dance Festival- On-line 2013 (Concurso) *Expotaku- Almería 2013 (Exhibición) *I Matsuri Summer- Córdoba (Exhibición) (colaboración con Lideum) *Aquakai- Fuengirola (Málaga) (Exibición) (colaboración con Lideum) *Bunkasai- Córdoba 2013 (Exhibición) *Japan Weekend- Granada 2013 (Concurso) *50 Aniversario A.V.C.- Córdoba 2013 (Exhibición) *Mangafest Got Talent- Sevilla 2013 (Exhibición y Concurso) *Christmas Talent Show- Écija (Sevilla) 2013 (Exhibición) *Encuentro vecinal en la calle, AVV Arenal- Córdoba 2014 (Colaboracion con Anniku) * Weekend Play Got Talent- Torremolinos (Málaga) 2014 (Concurso 2ª Puesto) * Ficzone- Granada 2014 (Colaboración con Anniku (U-style)) (Concurso) * Let's Dance- Torremolinos (Málaga) 2014 (Concurso) * X Semana de Muestras- Córdoba 2014 (Exhibición) 'Curiosidades' *El blanco y el negro de las alas del logotipo representan el Yin y el Yan con motivo del simbolo Taoísta. *Hizo debut en Madrid porque su hermano y una amiga le pagaron el viaje. *El MV de Oppa Oppa de "SuJu" es el video que tiene más visitas, doblando las visitas de Japón a España. *Durante el Expotaku de almería en 2012 le preguntaron que si era Japonés y le pidieron fotos nada más bajar del escenario. *En verano del 2012 dió unas mini-clases particulares de baile. *En navidad para un evento benefico de la Escuela de Arte Diosio Ortiz bailó y co-coreografío una canción de Beyoncé, sinedo su primera colaboración. *Fue entrevistado en PTV dos veces y fue a una rueda de prensa convocada por el Exct. Ayunt. de Córdoba con motivo del I Certamen Korea Pop Ultimate Dance. *El 23 de Febrero del 2013 siendo integrante de Akiba-kei fue uno de los organizadores y fue Jurado en el Korea Pop Ultimate Dance. *Le ofrecieron ser Jurado del I Andalucía K-pop festival 2013 del salón Manga de Jerez de la Frontera y lo rechazó. *Dio clases de canto durante una semana intensiva. *Impartió un Taller de Gangnam Style dentro del programa Otaku Wakai Montemayor. *Dió un par de meses clases de Hip-hop. *La primera canción de C-pop que bailó fue del cantante Derrick Hoh-當我知道你們相愛 en el expotaku de Almería 2013 *Rechazó impartir un taller en el I Matsuri Summer de Córdoba por falta de tiempo. *Colaboración con Lideum con la canción Show Luo- Nao Fan Tian (Bounce). Covers 'En Solitario' *Koda Kumi- Get up & Move *Seungri- VVIP *SE7EN- Better Together *Super Junior- Oppa Oppa *Bigbang- Fantastic Baby *EXO- History (Kor. & Chi.) *Wonder Girls- Be my baby *Remix- Were U at, Warrior, MAMA (Kor. ver.) *U-kiss- Neverland *Shinee- Sherlock *VIXX- Super Hero *Younique Unique- Maxstep *EXO-K- MAMA *Derrick Hoh- Dang Wo Zhi Dao Ni men Xiang Ai (When I know that you're in love) *Show Luo- Nao fan tian (Bounce) *Jang Woo Young- Sexy Lady *Ailee- I Will so you * Show Luo- Lion Roar * Da-ice- I'll be back 'En Grupo' *SE7EN- Digital Bounce *Mix Cube Entertaiment *T-ara- Roly Poly *X-Cross- Cracy *Kan Mi Youn- Won't meet you *Wonder Girls- Be my baby *2PM- Hands Up *Beyoncé- Halo *PSY- Gangnam Style *PSY- Gentelman *Show Luo- Bounce (Nao Fan Tian) *Trouble Maker- Now 'Galería' Raykas Got Talent.JPG|Otaku Raykas 2013 334179_313021695460332_1844737459_o.jpg|Expotaku Almería 2012 150946_10201573259480117_9088074_n.jpg|Expotaku Almería 2013 1075842_10201573415324013_1662666137_n.jpg|Expotaku Almería 2013 547698_10201688111704006_561174732_n.jpg|Matsuri Summer 'Videografía' right|310px left|310px 'Enlaces' *Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/ErshiLusarh *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ershi.lusarh *Twitter: https://twitter.com/ErShi_Lusarh *Gmail: ershilusarh@gmail.com Categoría:K-POP